B/A: My Love
by Jammy Jam Jam Jams
Summary: A continuing B/A shipper story.
1. When Your Eyes Say It

  
When Your Eyes Say It  
  
---  
  
This story is set after "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb".   
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't watched THE GIFT then there's a big spoiler here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Joss & Co.  
  
---  
  
"Willow.... Willow, what's happened to Buffy?"   
  
Willow sat still. She looked sombre and very pale. She couldn't open her lips. If she did, she would kill Angel with what she had to tell him.   
  
"Willow.... Please, please, tell me what's happened to her" Angel begged and he sat down next to his friend. As he looked deep into her eyes, Angel could see sorrow. He could tell that she had been crying, because her eyes glistened.  
  
"Angel" Willow whispered meekly, "Angel, Buffy's...." Willow started to cry again. Her eyes were closed tightly and she covered them with her hands, "She's dead" Willow managed to tell him through her tears, "She died a couple of days ago. She died to-" Willow paused as she could see that this was killing him. She could see his heart breaking by looking at his eyes. "She died to save her sister.... The world. She saved it again, Angel" Willow told him, "You should be proud of her".  
  
Angel couldn't take this in. This was hurting his heart immensely. The pain was extremely strong.  
  
Cordelia was surprised by the news too. Tears started to emerge on her face.  
"Oh god" she whispered silently, "Buffy".  
Wesley comforted Cordelia in a hushed hug as she cried out her sadness.  
Fred and Gunn, who didn't even know Buffy, felt how upsetting the news was for everyone. They stood back as they watched the grief take over everyone's faces.  
  
"BUFFY!" Angel screamed, "BUFFY!"  
  
---  
  
The next few days were torture. Angel was getting paler and weaker everyday that passed.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Cordelia asked Angel. She had tried to cheer him up on many occasions that one simple question meant nothing to Angel.  
  
"No" Angel whispered in reply as he stood in a dark corner.  
  
"Angel, you've got to stop this now. I'm upset about Buffy's death too, but we've got to move on.... We've ALL got to move on" Cordelia told him, but Angel didn't want to hear what Cordelia had to say.  
  
"She may be dead, Cordelia, but she's as alive as ever to me" Angel spoke softly, "And if I believe that she's alive.... then she is"   
  
Cordelia knew that she couldn't say or do anything to cheer up her friend, so she stepped out of the room.   
  
---  
  
"Nothing?" Wesley asked her quietly.  
  
"No improvement at all" Cordelia answered and she went back to her office. She thought that the best way to cope with all this was to keep herself busy.  
  
"Can't we-"   
  
"No" Cordelia interrupted Wesley's thought, "Nothing. We can't do anything. Angel's got to cope with this in his own way and time".  
  
---  
  
"Hey" Gunn greeted Angel with a smile, "Look, I know how hard death is. I lost one of my men a couple of days ago too, remember?" Gunn reminded Angel, "And the best way to deal with it is to move on"  
  
Angel's face frowned. His fists clenched.  
  
"That's all the advice I get from all of you and I'm sick of hearing the same thing! Maybe I don't want to move on!" Angel cried angrily.  
  
Gunn knew that this wasn't a good time to start anything, so he left Angel.  
  
"Sorry" Gunn whispered as he left the room.  
  
---  
  
Angel didn't mean to be like this. He didn't want to be, but how was he meant to act and feel when he's just lost his true love?  
He tried to remember Buffy and the times that they shared together. He remembered the warmth that she gave him and the strength that he had when he was around her.   
  
"God, I miss you" Angel whispered silently, "I miss your smile, the beauty of your heart, I miss.... you" Angel felt the tears climb out of his eyes and roll down his gentle face again. When were these tears going to stop? When was his heart going to stop aching? Never. With Buffy gone, he didn't have a life to live for.  
  
Angel had always thought of her in every battle that he had and he always won them with the vision of her face with him and when Wesley told him that he was going to become human one day, Angel thought of the proper life that he could have with Buffy. He thought about the long walks in the summer sun that he could contain with her and the love that they could build up together, but it took two to do this.   
  
In all the thoughts that Angel had, he never once thought that Buffy would die before him. He always thought that Buffy was the stronger halve and that she would live a longer life than him- even though he was a vampire. No, he was wrong, but then Angel remembered she had died before and she came back, but was it possible to get her back now?  
  
Cordelia entered the room again.  
  
"I know, I know, but don't tell me to go away. Listen to me, Angel. You have got to carry on with you life, because Buffy is not coming back-" Angel pushed past Cordelia, interrupting what she had to say.  
  
"Let's see about that, shall we?" Angel said in a husky voice, "We'll see"....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In a world of his own

  
  
In a world of his own  
  
---  
  
CONTINUED FROM "WHEN YOUR EYES SAY IT"  
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't watched THE GIFT then there's a big spoiler here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Joss & Co.  
  
There has never been a close connection with Angel and (I won't say, you'll find out), so I thought it was a good idea to bring their bond closer....  
  
---  
  
Fred was staring curiously at Angel. What the hell was he doing? He hadn't talked to anyone all day, so she stood there watching him walk up and down the room.  
  
"Is he alright?" Fred finally asked Cordelia who was busy filing out papers.  
  
"He's been trying to think how he can bring back Buffy," Cordelia answered. She didn't even look up at Fred when she replied, "I don't know how though".  
  
Angel had not kept still for the whole day. He ignored everyone and his surroundings. He only allowed his thoughts near him. He had to get Buffy back somehow, but was there a way?  
  
"The Host" Angel conclusively mumbled a result.  
  
"Who did he say?" Wesley asked as he straightened his glasses, "That's the only thing he's said all day, so it must be important".  
  
"He said the Host" Gunn answered.  
  
"Okay, maybe not as important as I thought"   
  
Angel walked out of his room, past the office, and down towards the Host's nightclub. He could feel the eyes of his friends watch him as he closed the glass doors.  
  
---  
  
"You can help me," Angel pointed to the Host and he pushed past the tables that got in his way.  
  
"Hang on there!" The Host cried out in alarmed and then after a minute he wiped away his annoyance as he read something from Angel's mind, "You've lost Buffy" he whispered to Angel and realised how badly the pain was beating him up.  
  
"And you're going to help me get her back. TELL ME!" Angel yelled and he went down onto his knees, "TELL ME! I WANT BUFFY BACK!" and his eyes gushed out a gallon of tears.  
  
"Angel" The Host whispered timidly, "I can't help you on this. Your mind is completely blocked now"  
  
Angel was still crying. He didn't want to cry, but this was helping him whether he believed it or not. He was relieving all the hurt and anger when he cried, but this wasn't enough. He couldn't keep crying. This wouldn't help to get Buffy back, but something had to. There was always something....  
  
"I want to help" spoke a mild voice. Angel could tell that the voice had obviously been crying and he could tell who this was.  
  
"Spike" Angel whispered without turning around to face him.  
  
"Please... I want to help" Spike repeated and he walked towards Angel who had his head cupped into his hands.  
  
"And why should I let you? I know you love Buffy, but I also know that you can't compete with me either" Angel spoke harshly to him while the Host stood in confusion.  
  
"I don't care" Spike told him, "I don't care, because all I want is Buffy back and from there I don't care who has her. I just want her alive.... Please. I don't want to compete with you, I just want to help you and if Buffy had to choose, she'd choose you anyway, so who's getting the good deal here? I want Buffy as much alive as you do, Angel, and you've got to remember that it's you and Buffy forever not me and Buffy" Spike croaked out the last words. He couldn't say that, but he knew that he was telling the truth.   
  
Angel was hit hard by Spike's words. He understood Spike's pains more than his own. They had never had anything much in common- (apart from both being vampires) until now. They both wanted Buffy back no matter what.  
  
"I know that losing Buffy is hurting you more, because you saw her die. You saw her die to save her sister and the world, didn't you?" Angel asked as he swayed his head around to look at Spike.  
  
He looked a mess. His eyes were red from crying, his skin was dry from not eating.  
  
"Yes, I did. I saw her jump and fall and then finally collapse and die" Spike recalled and scenes of her death came rushing back into his mind. They were hurting him. He didn't want to remember how Buffy died or how she looked. Spike was in absolute torture.  
  
"Don't remember that" Angel advised him as he could tell that Spike was recalling that day, "Remember the good times and remember that we'll get her back. We'll work together and we'll get our true love back"....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  



	3. Surrender

  
  
Surrender   
  
---  
  
CONTINUED FROM "IN A WORLD OF HIS OWN"  
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't watched THE GIFT then there's a big spoiler here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Joss & Co.  
  
---  
  
"What's the plan?" Spike asked desperately. Angel had been so quiet that it was started to make Spike tense.  
  
"I don't know" Angel replied in a small expression.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? I've been standing here for bloody god knows how long and then you just come out with "I don't know"? You KNOW that's not good enough!" Spike yelled furiously and he kicked the leg of the wooden table.  
  
Angel was started to get angry too and he thumped his hands onto the table. This got Spike's attention.  
  
"Listen here. If you want to help then I warn you to keep your mouth shut until I get a resolution, okay?" Angel spoke calmly, "This is Buffy we're trying to get back here. Remember?" he added.  
  
Spike nodded and agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
It wasn't easy for the two to comprise, but they had to if they ever wanted Buffy back.  
  
"Guys?" Gunn's voice shook both of the vampires, "Um... I think Wesley has a solution"  
  
Angel and Spike's eyes skimmed for Wesley and their ears were determined to hear something that could help. They were full of hope.  
  
"Erm..." Wesley hesitated to lift up the frame of his glasses and started to read out of a large hardback book, "Buffy A. Summers. She has the gift of death. She must perform this gift and use it for a purpose. When she does then she'll begin her life. She will rebirth. She will have a new beginning".   
  
Wesley looked up from the book to see a smile from everyone. Angel's eyes gleamed.  
  
"So, she's not really gone forever?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, she'll be back, but..." Wesley's eyes scanned the content of the book again, "In order for the Slayer to rebirth, one friend must make a sacrifice. If this isn't possible, some tasks are in hand. The friend of the Slayer must go to the forewarning and they shall receive the information that they need from there".  
  
"What a drama!" Cordelia cried out from the middle of the room, "It has to be something or another, doesn't it? Well, who's it going to be?" She enquired as she looked at Angel and then Spike.  
  
"Me" They both replied at the same time, "NO, ME!" The two vampires gazed evilly at each other.  
  
"Don't start fighting!" Cordelia yelled loudly, "DON'T!"  
  
Angel and Spike looked at Cordelia with a curious expression. They were waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Look, what's the point? You both want to get Buffy back, don't you? So, does it really matter who takes up tasks? No... it doesn't, does it?" Cordelia explained.   
  
"I agree with Cord. You both want to look like heroes, but come on guys this isn't the time. If you want your love back, you've gotta cooperate, right?" Gunn chipped in with his point of view.  
  
Angel and Spike nodded and turned to each other again.   
  
"So, we're friends?" Spike questioned as he put his hand forward.  
  
"Yes, friends" Angel replied and shook Spike's hand.  
  
It was amazing. The two use to be sworn enemies. They would kill each other in less than 10 seconds flat, but this wasn't about being friends at all.... This was about Buffy and Buffy only.  
  
---  
  
"So?" Angel waited for an answer from the forewarning.   
  
The forewarning were the Oracles. The last two Oracles got killed, but another two were born.  
  
"We think that this is too dangerous for both you and your friend to handle" Lillian, the female Oracle, spoke.  
  
"We think that neither of you can handle the strength of the tasks and we are surprised that such weaklings are even daring to jeopardize their own life" Salos, the male Oracle, told them.  
  
"We don't bloody care!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Calm it" Angel whispered, "They can help us, so don't start putting on an act here".  
  
"Sorry, but we BOTH love this girl... Slayer. We BOTH want her back, so does anything else really matter?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, but it seems extremely juvenile that you want to bring this girl back when you possible won't be alive yourself. What's the point of that?" Salos questioned.  
  
"No, there's no point and it sounds stupid, but have you ever been in love before?" Angel's eyes were started to water again, "Because I believe that you haven't and until you do, you'd understand why two weaklings want to risk one of their lives to save this.... Girl. In fact, she's not even a girl, she's the point of love" Angel spoke his last sentence in a whisper that Spike was unsure of what he said.  
  
"I suppose we'll let you perform your best in these tasks," Lillian agreed, "But who's taking the challenge here? You do understand that one of you can only take part, don't you?"   
  
Angel nodded, "Yes, that's me" he told Lillian, "Show me the way".  
  
Spike didn't stop Angel. They had agreed to work together and he didn't want to start a fight with Angel now.   
  
"Follow us" Salos ordered, "And prepare for death".  
  
"I carry luck," Angel told him and he followed the two Oracles. As he looked back, he saw Spike's eyes tell him a lot.  
  
"You can do it. I believe in you" They seemed to tell him. Spike's expression was full of hope too.  
  
"I can do this. I can do this" Angel kept repeating to himself until he was standing in a mysterious room.  
  
"Here" Lillian pointed to a table, "Here you will stay until the sun comes out. Here you will recline"   
  
"That's- that's not a task" Angel pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. The doors will close. You will be lying on top of the table until the sun comes out. We told you that you possibly wouldn't live. It's such a shame you're a vampire too, because you really could complete this task easier if you weren't one" Salos smiled and left the room with Lillian.  
  
Angel walked towards the table.  
  
"I can do this" Angel whispered to himself once more, but how the hell was he going to do it? He was a vampire. He couldn't do this. What chance did he have of survival?  
  
---  
  
It was getting light now. Angel could smell the sun coming and then, suddenly, tiny holes starting to come out of nowhere in the room.  
  
"NO!" Angel started to cry out as the sunlight touched his skin, but then he restrained himself as he remembered that he was doing this for Buffy.  
  
The skin was burning up madly. He was dying and he couldn't do a thing. The space was so small that the table- (that Angel was lying on) could only fit into the room.  
  
The holes were appearing everywhere now and Angel didn't scream. He kept thinking of Buffy and imagining that he was with her.  
  
"Buffy" he whispered softly to himself.  
  
Then.... Something. Something landed next to the table. It just appeared and Angel was curious to know what it was. He was hardly here anymore. His skin was getting dreadfully scorched.  
  
"Angel?" A small voice, that Angel had missed so much, spoke to him.  
  
Angel turned his head to see glistening blonde hair and the face of an angel. He was looking directly at love. He was looking at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy" Angel whispered softly again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy questioned him as she saw the horror that was placed in front of her. Her first love was burning up. His beauty was vanishing away. The sunlight was taking away her love.  
  
"I'm- I brought you back" Angel began to cry again, "I brought you back".  
  
Buffy didn't understand what he meant, but then she started to have flashbacks of her death and then it hit her.... Angel was sacrificing himself for her new beginning. It worked, but now he was dying. Buffy couldn't do anything.  
  
"Angel.... Please. God, there has to be a way out of here!" Buffy yelled as she searched the tiny room. Nothing. Nothing could help.  
  
Buffy started to cry and she sat in the tight corner of the room with her arms around her legs. She couldn't do anything. All she could do to help was watch....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  
  



	4. His reward

  
  
His reward  
  
---  
  
CONTINUED FROM "SURRENDER"   
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't watched THE GIFT then there's a big spoiler here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Joss & Co.  
  
---  
  
Spike was getting anxious for Angel's return and he was getting extremely uncomfortable waiting with the Oracles.  
  
Salos sensed that there was something wrong with the once dark vampire,  
"He won't take long" he assured Spike with a grin.  
  
"Then why the bloody hell is he?" yelled Spike and he started to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"What's the point?" Lillian questioned Spike and he turned around gazing at her curiously.  
  
"The point of what?" He asked her.  
  
"The point of all this? You'd rather risk Angel's life to just save this girl than just carry on normally?" Lillian asked and then she continued, "I don't think there is a point. You can find love elsewhere. So, tell me, what's the point?"   
  
Spike lost contact with Lillian's eyes, but then he began to remember what Angel previously said when he had to answer that question...  
  
---  
(V/O: WHAT ANGEL PREVIOUSLY SAID....)  
"No, there's no point and it sounds stupid, but have you ever been in love before? Because I believe that you haven't and until you do, you'd understand why two weaklings want to risk one of their lives to save this.... Girl. In fact, she's not even a girl, she's the point of love"  
---  
  
"Yes. She's the point of love," Spike whispered to himself.  
  
"Repeat" Salos ordered, as he didn't hear what Spike had just said.  
  
"She's the point of love. That's the answer. That's what the point is!" Spike cried and he saw Lillian looking surprised, "That's the point".  
  
---  
  
With all of what was going on outside, it was a thousand times worst inside, because Angel was still burning away and Buffy was the one who had to watch it all.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy finally whispered, "I'm sorry I'm causing your death... again. You know you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to sacrifice your life and all"   
  
Angel turned his head slightly. He saw beauty shine right out of her face and he started to feel warmth again. Buffy was back. Ironically, Angel was more happy than sad. He didn't care what happened to him. He just cared about Buffy. It was all Buffy, because Buffy was a part of Angel. Without the other, one would be weaker, but with Buffy in Angel's view, he was stronger. He felt stronger. He would rather die with Buffy watching than to not see Buffy ever again.  
  
"You're forgiven" Angel gave a weak smile.  
  
Buffy had missed that smile so much. It was so tender and loving. Angel had never smiled that much before that one small smile just completed all the depressing times that they had together.   
  
"I- I love you" Buffy told Angel the obvious. She was unsure whether he had heard her or not, but then she got a reply.  
  
"I love you too" Angel smiled again and he closed his eyes. Surely, it was time for him to go now? But no...  
  
Something happened. Remember, there was always something?  
  
The whole rooftop opened and the sun shone directly at Angel, but nothing... not even a burn. He had burnt so easily with the little holes that Angel was surprised that nothing was happening. Why wasn't he dying?  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered. She was sure that he was suppose to die too.  
  
"Congratulations!" A voice cried. It was Salos, "You've done it, Angel. We weren't sure at first, but you've done it!"   
  
"What?" Angel asked in confusion.  
  
"You've done it!" Lillian cried gleefully, "You've become human!"   
  
Angel was shocked. Of course he was going to be. He was the h word. He was HUMAN.   
  
"Why? What- I thought I had to complete all the tasks and defeat a huge power first?" Angel questioned. He was surprised. He was... human.  
  
"You have. Don't you get it?" Lillian asked and then she sustained, "You've completed A LOT of tasks in the past and in the present. You HAVE defeated a huge power. Love. You've become stronger than love itself, because you were willing to die for it. Angel, do you get it now?" Lillian explained while she saw the happiness wave in front of Angel's face.  
  
Angel beamed. He looked at the Oracles. They knew that this was going to happen. And then he looked at Buffy. She was astounded.  
  
"Angel?" She whispered again, "Your... We... Me and You" Buffy was hinted the relationship word.  
  
"Forever. That's the point" Angel smiled and he leaned forward to hug her.  
  
As they embraced, Angel saw Spike in the background. He knew that he had heard everything.  
  
"Human" Spike sighed deeply, "Bloody fantastic".  
  
Angel knew what this meant. Spike was going to fight. He was going to fight for Buffy. It didn't matter what he had said before, because Angel knew that Spike wanted Buffy. Spike loved Buffy, but now Angel was human there was more competition.   
  
Buffy pulled out from the clasp to see who Angel was staring at.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy questioned amazed and their eyes were locked for a second.  
  
"Bye" Spike mumbled and left.  
  
One word hit Angel.   
  
WAR....  
  
TO BE CONTUNUED....  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Final Intention

  
  
Final Intention   
  
---  
  
CONTINUED FROM "His reward"   
  
SPOILERS: If you haven't watched THE GIFT then there's a big spoiler here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Joss & Co.  
  
---  
  
PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT NOBODY CAN REMEMBER THAT ANGEL WAS HUMAN BEFORE- (IN "I WILL REMEMBER YOU"), BECAUSE HE TURNED BACK TIME.  
  
---  
  
"Thank you" Angel whispered his last appreciation to the Oracles. They had given to him his reward that he had worked so hard to gain.  
  
"Just take care" Lillian smiled and hinted something to him. She and Salos waved a small goodbye to him and Buffy as they left.  
  
---  
  
"Wait till everyone sees you" Angel gave Buffy a small smile, but then he turned serious "... I love you and I'm the only person that will love you-"  
  
"Forever?" Buffy completed his sentence and she leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
As their lips touched, Angel felt love circle around both of them and he was certain that he wasn't going to lose it today.  
  
---  
  
"Buffy? ... BUFFY!" Cordelia screamed as she saw Buffy enter the office. She ran over and hugged Buffy so tightly that Buffy could hardly breath.  
  
"Cordelia" Buffy whispered, "I'm back".  
  
Wesley nodded at Angel.  
  
"Good work" he mouthed and then he went over to hug Buffy, "We've missed you, you know, but I knew you'll be back" he told Buffy.  
  
Gunn, who didn't even know Buffy, gave her a smile. That's all everyone seemed to do in her return, well, everyone except for Spike.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia whispered. She had noticed something. "Your- Your reflection!"   
  
Wesley and Gunn turned to face the mirror and they both gasped in surprise.  
  
"You're human" Wesley straightened the frame of his glasses. He always did that when he figured out something. "You did it, didn't you? You've got your reward"  
  
Angel smiled, "Of course" he told them proudly.  
  
"Man, you can come out to do the morning shopping with me now!" Gunn joked and playfully punched Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I can" Angel beamed, "I can".  
  
---  
  
It was the first night of Angel being properly human and he was with Buffy (again).  
They were curled up in bed together; happiness was looped around them.   
Angel looked at Buffy, Buffy looked at Angel.  
  
"I'm happy" Buffy whispered. Her voice trailed down his ear and his eyes lit up with her words.  
  
"Me too" Angel whispered back.   
  
"I- I wish you were there" Buffy was referring to her death, "Because, well, I wanted someone to save me... You. I didn't think I was asking for much at the time, but it's too fairytale, isn't it?"   
  
"You are your own hero. You're everyone's hero. I'm just a minor hero" Angel responded. He was telling her the truth, "And I'm just glad you're back. Nothing matters now. Nothing. Just me and you"  
  
---  
  
"Please!" Spike had returned to persuade the Oracles to let him become human, "I'd do anything!"   
  
Salos shook his head as a no, "You don't deserve it. Angel did. You saved lives, Spike, but compared to Angel, you're worthless of gaining anything".  
  
Spike took in the harsh comment and sighed.  
  
"I love Buffy. I want to be with Buffy and..." Spike was stuck for words. He knew that he was going to start expressing his feelings again, so he stopped himself.  
  
"NO! That's all. You must go back now. We shall hear no more of you" Lillian demanded and she and Salos left the room.  
  
Spike clasped his head in his hands.  
  
"WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM!" he cried out angrily and wept silently into his hands.  
  
---  
  
Angel was aware that Spike would want a part in Buffy's life, but he was also aware of something else. Something serious?  
  
"Angel!" Buffy waved her hand in front of his disturbed face and she yelled out his name again, "Angel!" She had lost count of how many times she had repeated his name, but then something happened.... Angel screamed out pain.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered, "What's -what's wrong with you?" Buffy asked as she saw Angel squeeze his waist tightly. He was holding back unbearable pain, but it wasn't working. All his features squashed together as he tried to lock up his pain and he collapsed onto the floor. Angel was yelling. He was going mad.  
  
Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn entered the room.  
  
"Oh god!" Cordelia cried, "Wesley, what's up with him?"  
  
Wesley dashed over to Angel. His friend was in complete agony and he didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Angel, listen to me! You need to get onto the bed and lie down... please!" Wesley cried and he gestured to Gunn to help him.  
  
"Gunn, keep talking to him while me and Cordelia go call for an ambulance!" Wesley cried and rushed off with Cordelia following quickly behind.  
  
"Oh, Angel!" Buffy whimpered and she reached out for his hand and gently glided it down her cheek, "Angel"  
  
---  
  
Wesley and Cordelia had managed to get Angel into a hospital and Angel was still in pain.  
  
"I'll find something. I'll find a cure," Wesley told his sick friend as he went back to the office to do research, "I'll be back soon with an answer" Wesley promised.  
  
"Hang on there, Angel" Gunn whispered as Wesley left the room and he reached out for Angel's hand, "Don't go. Be strong"   
  
Buffy was crying her eyes out. She felt touched by Gunn's words. She realised how much people appreciated Angel. They all loved him and (possibly) as much as she did. They all cared about him.  
  
"You'll a good friend," Buffy told Gunn through tears.  
  
"Friends? Brothers" Gunn corrected her and went back to look at Angel, "Come on, man, get better. We need you"  
  
---  
  
After some time, Wesley came rushing back into the hospital room with a book in his hand.  
  
"I think- I think I know what's wrong with him" Wesley cried in short breaths. He had run all the way from the car park that his legs were tired, "Angel- Angel can't be human! He's GOT to be a vampire. He's too weak to live. He hasn't got the energy to live. Angel- Angel is Angel. You can't change him and now I think we're too late to-" Wesley hesitated. He couldn't say the words.  
  
"Say it" Buffy ordered him. She knew what he had planned to say, but she wanted to hear it all. The truth.  
  
"Save him," Wesley continued, "We're to late. Angel's going to die" Wesley took a huge breath in. It had taken him a lot of courage to tell that to everyone (especially Buffy).  
  
"So, that was his reward? What a great reward that was!" Buffy cried angrily, "He saved me, I've come back from the dead and now he's going to die? What good is my life going to be without Angel? I NEED him, Wesley! Don't you understand?" Buffy yelled and tears came streaming down her eyes, "Please... please, find something," Buffy begged.  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"You can. It's never too late" Buffy interrupted Wesley.  
  
"I'll try"  
  
---  
  
Buffy sat quietly out of the room. She couldn't tolerate to see Angel in so much pain. This was all too much for her.  
  
"Buffy?" A familiar voice broke up Buffy's thoughts.  
  
"Spike?"   
  
Spike looked into Buffy's eyes and Spike immediately cut off the connection.  
  
"I- I bumped into Wesley before and I heard about... well, you know, Angel" Spike mumbled. He could tell that this was hurting her more than anything.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Buffy whispered and she stared at the carpet.  
  
Spike decided to leave Buffy alone. She needed some time to herself. He was going to see Angel.  
  
---  
  
Luckily, no one was there to bark off Spike's head. Gunn and Cordelia had disappeared to get some food, so Spike was on his own with Angel. This was good. He needed to talk to Angel personally.  
  
"I'm sorry" Spike whispered as he looked at Angel. He could see and feel the pain.   
  
"Doesn't matter" Angel's voice was so quiet and soft. He didn't have the energy to talk. He was in too much torture.  
  
"You- you're meant for Buffy. You do know that, right?" Spike fiddled around with the silver bed-knob.  
  
"Spike?" Angel started to talk louder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Spike, I'm going to die. I know this" Angel confessed and Spike's expression turned surprised.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Wesley won't find anything. He can't help me. No one can, because I knew that I was going to die if I got turned human, because that was the final line in my prophecy. I didn't tell anyone I knew this, because.... I wanted to spend my moment of happiness with Buffy. Just one. I wanted to take her out in the blazing sun and walk her through the shopping mall without getting on fire. I wanted to give her a wonderful picnic in the park and I wanted to curl up in the bed with her. You know, all the things that couples do? I wanted just one day to do everything with her and now I have" Angel explained to Spike.  
  
Spike was stunned, "I can't believe that" he whispered amazed, "You knew".  
  
"And- and I want you to take care of her now, okay? I want YOU to live a life with Buffy, because I trust you to give her a good life, Spike. I've thought long and hard about this, because I knew that I was only going to have a short time to live and my conclusion was that you could give Buffy what she needs. You are right for her too." Angel gulped as he told Spike this and then he continued, "I've never liked you before Spike and I've never thought that you could do anything right, but this you can. You can prove to me now that you're a man. That you can give a wonderful life to someone."  
  
"Me? But I'm- I'm a vampire with a bloody chip in his head. What good life could I possibly give the girl?" Spike pointed out.  
  
"Spike, after tonight, you'll be human. I talked to the Oracles before I left. They knew about this too. I told them not to tell you though, so after tonight, they will grant you the wish of becoming human and from there.... Keep Buffy happy. Promise me. Look after her. Take care of her. Please." Angel smiled and then his eyes began to close slowly.  
  
"I promise. With all my heart" Spike assured Angel, "I promise for eternity".  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
